


I Love A Party

by TheForrestofFanfic



Series: The Avengers: Day In Day Out [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap wished he wouldn't, Clint is confused, F/M, Hulk just wants to SMASH, Natasha is exasperated, POV First Person, Peter is having the time of his life, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony is encouraging, Wanda is intrigued, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: The Avengers and Spider-Man take on an evil dictator trying to invade and destroy the Earth. Not a particularly eventful day though it is Peter's first with Earth's Mightiest Heroes and he finds some friendship with Wanda Maximoff.





	I Love A Party

Well here was evil alien dictator #104 giving cliché speech #568 to the frankly terrified citizens of New York through all the TV screens and radios and phones throughout the entire city – like that’d never been done before. So what was Peter Parker going to do about it? Well nothing, this wasn’t his fight though it was Spider-Man’s and he wasn’t alone either because the Avengers had called him on this one. The army was huge and expansive and they needed all hands on deck they even called in the rag-tag team – The Defenders (awesome name) – to take on most of the evacuation so the Avengers (also an awesome name) could handle the alien threat head on.

So what was Spider-Man doing with the Avengers? Tony Stark had said it was a test run to see if I was cut out to be one of them, Steve Rogers had said it was a stupid idea and I was just a kid, and Thor, well Thor just asked me if I could control spiders with my mind – he was very disappointed with my answer. The team had little choice but to keep me as the evil alien race had already descended through a wormhole (very original) in the sky – plus I had already jumped out of the window.

“Okay kid, web ‘em up, don’t die and don’t get in our way.” Stark was brief and blunt like my physics teacher but rich.

“Okay, don’t die is a good starting point.” I repeated it in my head like a mantra because honestly I was terrified but I wasn’t going to mess up today.

I swung down main streets past screaming pedestrians running the other way as smaller hover crafts flew from the main ship. One was heading straight for me until I flipped over it webbing it behind me and launching it onto the oncoming hovercraft.

“Your visa has been cancelled.” I shouted as I started taking out more and more ships mid air – I could hear Thor’s crackling lightening and the subsequent explosions above me along with Iron Man’s repulsor beams and Vision’s cool gem thingy. This was awesome.

“You’re very excited for an alien invasion kid.” I heard Hawkeye in my ear. He was probably watching me from a rooftop while putting arrows into aliens – so cool.

“He’s fighting with the Avengers, specifically me, how could he not be excited?” Stark came through as he blasted a group of aliens who were firing at Cap and Widow on the ground. “You’re welcome.”

“Tony don’t encourage him. We can’t have any mistakes this is not a game kid.” Black Widow reminded me for what seemed to be the dozenth time since I was brought into the fold of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“I know I know – oh look they’re having a party down there.” I heard a sigh from her Cap’ but I grinned as I swung to the roof of a skyscraper that a team of aliens were using as a vantage point.

“Mind if I join?” Scarlet Witch flew next to me. “I love a party.” I smiled under my mask (not that she could see) though she seemed to be grinning just as much. She and I came and landed on the rooftop and all the aliens turned on us.

“Hello everyone, can I talk to you about being a friendly neighbour?” They open fired. Suddenly a shield was up and I wasn’t dead which was always nice. “Guess not.”

“You are strange.” Scarlet Witch tilted her head to look at me before blowing out the shield and throwing a couple of aliens off the building.

“Says the girl who glows red.” I quipped. The aliens were coming back to their senses and so I leaped into action and began webbing up the bad guys while Scarlet threw them in all directions (mostly off the side of the building.)

“Good point. I think we did quite well there Spider-Man.” One of the aliens looked up and Scarlet instantly smashed its head against the concrete knocking him out cold.

“Alright! Up top!” I brought up my hand but more aliens had come for us and they began firing luckily Scarlet Witch was very apt with her shields.

“HULK SMASH!” We heard and suddenly the firing stopped and the ship was spinning through the air while a big green rage monster ripped it apart.

“He’s so considerate, isn’t he?” She chuckled and I rejoiced in bringing some levity into this fight.

“You know he’d rip you apart, right?” She began floating in the air obviously wanting to get back to the fight and back up her team.

“Nah I think we’re bonding-”

“Alright that’s enough chat time we need help pushing back the last of the aliens.” It was Steve and he sounded rather exasperated and Scarlet and I shared worried looks.

“You got it Cap’” They said simultaneously before diving back into action.


End file.
